


A Vision of Beauty and Elegance

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [12]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Attraction, Drabble, F/F, Forbidden Love, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 02:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Mary stood in the Entrance Hall with a drink in her hand, not even listening to Evelyn Napier as he rambled on about… something.





	A Vision of Beauty and Elegance

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again. 
> 
> After much revision, the plot of The Servants is back on track, I haven't made many changes, but the changes I did make required a bit of re-plotting, but I am happy with it. Now I can star to re-draft Chapter 2. 
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who has left kudos, subscribed and bookmarked my works so far, it's always appreciated. Hope you enjoy this one too.

Mary stood in the Entrance Hall with a drink in her hand, not even listening to Evelyn Napier as he rambled on about… something. She scanned the guests, few people held her interest to and fewer still that she wanted to speak to. She didn’t know why her father had organised this soirée. Then Carson announced the latest arrivals.   
“Captain Crawley and Miss Swire.”   
Mary turned to see Lavinia in a topaz blue and gold dress, with a gold headband, a vision of beauty and elegance. She drew in a breath. As they got nearer, Lavinia smiled.   
“Hello, Lady Mary.”


End file.
